Halloween Inspirtation
by AlwaysMoreMe
Summary: Halloween has rolled around and Nora knows exactly what she wants to be to get what she wants. Her "inspiration" invites her to a Halloween party at Bo's and an offer to spend the night. When he sees her costume, it might not be an offer anymore, but a demand...and sleeping is not the only thing that will be happening... Patch and Nora Lemons!
1. Inspiration

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I actually am writing this the night before, but I hope to be able to have this posted on Halloween. So I just got done rereading the Hush, Hush series by Becca Fitzpatrick and love it even more. Anyways, I was inspired to write a story on Patch and Nora. I love them so much! So, with that in mind, enjoy, R &R and let me know if there are any stories about these 2 that you would like! Thanks!**

 **P.S. Patch is a Fallen Angel in this story and this doesn't specifically come during or after or between any of the books.**

 **P.P.S. All right belong to Becca Fitzpatrick and stuff….** **walks away mumbling how unfair it is** *****

 **AMM**

~Nora's POV~

"Vee, I don't want to be a zombie! I was a zombie queen last year and a zombie doll 2 years ago. I am not going to be a zombie this year!"

"Well then, what do you want to be?"

"Ummm…."

"What's your favorite thing?"

My mind immediately thinks to Patch. Hopefully he's not invading my mind or something right now because thoughts like that will boost his already swollen ego. But what is Patch? A fallen angel….

"I know!" I say a little to enthusiastically.

"Well, what is it?" Vee asks.

"I want to be a fallen angel." I think of how I've been yearning for our relationship to go further but there hasn't been time or we get interrupted. "One of the skimpy, sexy little things." I add.

"Really? You want to be a fallen angel, of all things? And sexy too? Wait, did Patch somehow talk you into this? Is this what he wanted so that he could get laid?"

"What? No! Patch doesn't even know I'm dressing up this year. So far, he thinks I'm staying at home to give out treats to the 10 kids that come around every year. I read….a book! Yeah, a book about fallen angels and they seem like sexy, beautiful things!"

"Fine by me! If you want to finally show how gorgeous you are," I start blushing, realizing what all I've said and asked to be," then I will definitely help!"

"Ok," I whisper.

"Ok!" Vee yells, grabbing my hand as we go to look for my costume.

(That night….)

"See you later, Babe!" Vee yells as she pulls out of my driveway. I wave then walk back in my house. Patch is working late tonight so I don't expect to see him anytime soon.

I walk upstairs to where I put all my bags down from my little shopping spree that I had today looking for my costume. None of the outfits that any place had were what I wanted. They all would've made me look gothic and I'm not going for the gothic look. So Vee and I decided to but separate items and make my costume that way. I start pulling all the pieces out of the bags that were lying on my bed and lay the pieces of my costume out on the bed.

The outfit lying on my bed looked a lot skimpier now then it did in the store. Oh, God. I went over to my drawers and pulled out the black and silver lace lingerie set that Patch had bought me as a joke for Valentine's Day back in February. Little did he know; he happened to guess right on the size or I must've told him sometime? I pull the lingerie out and walk over and lay it on the bed.

My costume was a small, skintight black dress that hit me mid-thigh and had thin straps. I had ripped tights, sparkly, black combat boots, fingerless gloves that were fishnet and reached all the way up to right under my elbow. I was going to ask Patch to borrow an old leather jacket that he wouldn't mind me gluing the black sparkly wings too. I hope and pray that Patch will give up staying away from me and not giving in to what we both want when he sees me in this.

Speaking of Patch, I hear the front door open and close and a familiar voice shout, "Angel!"

"Upstairs!" I yell, my eyes darting to the clock on my nightstand and realizing that it was 10:30. "Already?" I whisper to myself. Then I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly grab all my stuff and throw it in to a random drawer.

"Angel?" Patch asks as he steps into my room.

"Yes?" I ask, turning around.

Patch walks up to me and does his signature fox grin. He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me to him. I breathe in his scent and smile back at him, looking up and having steel gray meeting starless night black. I stare into his eyes, getting lost in them until he speaks, his voice low and rough. "I saw some not very innocent thoughts in your head, Angel."

Then an image pops up in my head of Patch laying on top of me, having his shirt off, but his pants on, but I'm lying underneath him with just my panties and bra on. He's kissing my neck and I'm moaning. Then I feel Patch's real lips covering mine as the passionate and sensual slide of our tongues begins.

He pulls back when we are both gasping for breath. "Angel," he pants.

"Yeah?" I pant back.

"Would you like to go to a Halloween party with me at Bo's tomorrow night and you can spend the night afterwards?" he asks, walking me backwards till I'm up against a wall.

I close my eyes and smile, my costume coming to mind.

 _I'd love to see this costume you keep thinking about_. Patch whispers in my head.

"Of course, I would love to go." I say smiling up at him and trying to look innocent.

"Great, wasn't going to give you much of an option anyways. I'll be over to pick you up around 7:30." He says.

"Ok," I say as I lean forward to kiss him again. He smiles against my lips and kisses me back. Then he pulls away. "I have to go now, Angel." He leans forward to kiss me again, but I pull away. "Wait, what are you going to be?"

"I think I'm going to be a biker or something. Just something I already have clothes for." He leans forward to kiss me again, but I lean back even more.

"What now?"

"Uh, really quick. Do you have an old leather jacket I could use and that you wouldn't mind me taping something to?" I ask as he starts kissing down my neck.

"I might have one. I'll bring it by tomorrow afternoon." He says against my neck.

"Ok," I say as I hook my fingers under his chin and pull it up to my face. I lean forward and kiss him once more before he pulls back and starts to leave. "Goodbye Angel." He says and then he's gone.

Vee is going to want to hear about this.


	2. My Girl

**A/N: So I'm hoping to get this whole story written in time to post it, well actually, I just posted the first chapter about 5 minutes ago and it's still October 30, 2015 at 11:17 at night. I have to be up early in the morning to, joy. Anyways, hope to have this finished by tomorrow. Thanks!**

 **AMM**

~Nora's POV~

I'm so ready for this party. My dress is on, tight and hugging everything, but in just the right places. I have my boots on and my gloves, my jacket and my tights. I also have Patch's jacket on and my hair and makeup done. I even have my nails painted black. I put my hair up in a messy bun/ponytail thing on the left side of my head and I have smoky eye makeup and a dark pinkish-reddish color lipstick. I look really good. I sent Vee a pic since she got in grounded for spending over her budget on her debit card yesterday. I'm walking down the stairs when I hear a motorcycle pull in the driveway.

My heart starts beating fast and my stomach set a bunch of butterflies free. What if he doesn't like and thinks I'm trying to hard? What if he thinks I don't look good? Patch must've heard my thoughts. _I will like no matter what you are wearing and trying to hard for what?_ I can hear the cockiness and smugness in his voice. Then the door opens and Patch steps through with right arm holding the helmet to his bike that he bought specially for me. He looks at me and the smirk on his face falters.

I smirk at my success in making his cockiness fade. "Ready?" I ask, trying to sound innocent and seductive at the same time. I grab my helmet from under his arm and walk around him and out the door. I soon hear the door shut and hear him behind me. He runs around me and up to his bike. He gets on and turns to face me with a look of hunger in his eyes. I get on the bike behind him and put my helmet on. I wrap my thighs around his hips and my arms around his middle and we drive off.

~Patch's POV~

What was Nora thinking dressing like that? What was she trying to do? Did she want every guy in Bo's to be all over her? We might have to leave the party just so that no one tries anything without ending up with a broken nose. If anyone tries anything with my girl tonight, they are going to regret it. Unless that someone's me. In that case, she'll never last tonight, or more like I won't. Nora has stretched my self control to the breaking point and if she continues to act how she has, I think that self control is going to break.

"Patch? You're going a little fast and we are coming up on a spot where the cops sit, plus, your knuckles are turning white." She yells into my ears. I realize how fast I'm going and how tight Nora is clutching my middle. I smirk, but slow down, not wanting a ticket or having to deal with cops. I loosen my grip on the handlebars and pull into Bo's parking lot.

Nora gets off back and sets her helmet on the seat. She starts walking towards the entrance to Bo's and I watch her perfectly shape ass and hips sway, the tight dress doing nothing to hide how curvy she is. The dress she is wearing hugs her in all the right places and makes me want to melt to the floor. In the front, the dress appears to go down to her mid thigh, but in back, it's right under her butt. The gloves and the ripped tights and the way her hair and makeup is done gives her a confident bad-ass look. Her boots give her a little more height. She's normally to my shoulders, but in her boots, she's to about my nose.

She suddenly turns around and stares at me. I see her smirk and I smirk back.

"I'm going to need an escort in, aren't I?" she says, fiddling with the old leather jacket I found in my closet. She taped what looks like small black wings to it. Guess this is her impression of what fallen angels look like. She's pretty much right.

She pulls back the jacket that has been wrapped around her front, covering my view of her breasts and slim stomach. I almost fall off the bike as I start climbing off. The dress is practically squeezing her breast out of the top and there are cut outs on the side and on her stomach so that I can see her belly button and what looks to be a fake tattoo.

I jump off the bike and dash over to her, pulling her to me while grabbing her ass, careful not to pull the dress up anymore since we are in a public area. I lean forward so that I can feel her hot breath against my lips and her now heaving breast up against my chest.

"Damn, Angel. You _are_ trying to kill me, aren't you." I whisper against her lips.

"Only if it gets me what I want." She moans back as I put feather light kisses on her lips as she talked.

 _And what is that?_ I say in her mind.

 _You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?_

"Damn you fallen angels." I say aloud.

"I thought we were already damned?" she says seductively and pulls away.

I grab her waist, with a determination of not letting her out of my reach for fear there are men in here who are going to think she's going to be ready to roll in the sheets with anyone. I don't think so….

(About half-way through the party….)

Nora is dancing with me on the dance floor, having abandoned the jacket a while ago, due to the heat. She took her angel wings off to and said that as long as I knew what she was, then it was fine. Of course my male pride just enlarged at the thought that I was the inspiration for her Halloween costume.

The song "Misery" by Maroon 5 ended and Nora pulled me off the dance floor as another song comes on. "Can we get something to drink?" she yells over the music.

"I'll go get something!" I shout back.

"Ok!" she shouts back.

"Stay here!" I then head towards the bar to see if they have anything left that's not to strong.

"Do you have anything not to strong?" I ask the bartender, Junkie (His real name was Jamison but called himself Junkie for the longest time).

"Nope, sorry. Lightest I got is Bourbon." He says rummaging through a bunch of empty bottles.

"Guess I'll have 2 of those."

Junkie pours me 2 shots, and then looks up at me and then over my shoulder. I raise an eyebrow at him and he chuckles. "You here with the girl dressed all in black?" he asks over the music.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"Because she looks like she's about to be sick due to the men surrounding her." He says as he continues to chuckle.

"What?!" I say, snapping my head to where I'd left Nora. Junkie was right. They were 3 men surrounding Nora, blocking my view of her. I could hear her thoughts, though. Screaming for me to help her. I can hear the men thinking too. Thinking about how much fun she'll be in bed. But that's not going to happen. I run to her, but I don't get there quick enough when the men turn away from her. She's still between them, but she's trying to push through them.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The guy closest to me shouts. He's pale and has a brown buzz-cut with stubble growing on his face. He's well built and has handsome features, but his eyes are what really unsettle me. They are an unnatural shade of red. That's when I realize the other guys have red eyes too. The one furthest from me looks like he's been under the sun to long, a dark tan color with a black beard and short black hair. The last one is almost as pale as the first one, but he is not as built and he has no facial hair. He does have brown hair though.

"My name is Wall, but everyone calls me Walker. This here," he says motioning to the other pale guy, "is my little brother, Matt. The man to my right is Hayden. Behind us, we have a lovely young lady who is willing to put on a show for all of you. This show is staring Matt, Hayden, along with the little lady behind us with the grey eyes. This is a story called, "Her Fallen Angels worst nightmare. This show is specifically for Patch. Message from our boss, who you know exactly who he is, saying to watch out and hold you're loved ones closer then you are obviously holding her." And with that, Walker turns around and grabs Nora around the waist while Hayden comes forward to tie her hands together. Matt grabs her feet as she starts struggling. I start fighting through the crowd to get to Nora when Walker yells out again.

"Oh and Patch? Do anything to stop our show and she will get it. She will end up dead before the night is over." I can practically hear his smirk as Walker throws Nora onto one of the long table. Hayden unites her arms as Matt starts tying her to the table. Walker takes her right hand and starts tying it up and Hayden does the same with her left hand. Nora starts screaming my name when Hayden pulls one of her gloves off and stuffs it in her mouth.

 _Nora!_ I shout in her mind.

 _Patch! Patch, help me please! They're going to rape me! Walker kept talking about it earlier!_

What? No!

 _I'll figure something out, Nora! I promise!_

Then I hear the table rattle and I look up too see Walker has gotten on the table and is now straddling Nora while trying to unbuckle his belt. He gets his belt unbuckled and starts kissing down Nora's chest. She starts struggling again and Walker leans back and smacks her across the face. I hear her whimper as he starts pulling at the top of her dress. Hayden and Matt are standing to the side looking jealous.

Damn right, should be jealous of not getting to have my girl, but that look should be on Walker's face too. I start creeping closer to the table even though I want to rush. I get up as close as I can to the table and Nora sees me. Her eyes get wide and she starts struggling again. This time Walker leans up and punches her in the gut. She gasps as she tries to recover. It takes all my self-restraint not to do anything, but as Walker looks at Nora with squinted eyes, I dash under the table.

 _I'm under the table. I'm going to tip it over. Sorry if this hurts._

Before I can give her a chance to respond, I tip the left side of the table, so that it falls on the right. I hear everyone yell in surprise. Then I hear Nora start screaming my name. "Patch! Patch!"

 _Give me a moment, Angel._

She quiets down and then I see Walker stand up and look around. "Patch! I told you strictly not to do anything and now, what is it, Nora? Is that your name? Nora is going to die. I jump over the table and run right into Walker. I throw a punch right at his nose, causing him to double over. I bring my knee up and knock him over. I kick him in the ribs and then he blacks out. I look up at Hayden and Matt and they run. I run to Nora and quickly untie hey hands and feet. She falls to the ground and I pick her up, cradling her in my arms. She starts crying and I pick her up. I carry her out of Bo's and to the motorcycle. "Nora," I whisper in her ear.

"Yeah?" she asks softly.

"You are going to have to get on the motorcycle." I put her down and she waits for me to get seated. I take my seat on the bike and then Nora swings her leg over the back and wraps her arms and thighs around me. I drive off and I feel Nora rest her head on my back.

 _You still up for my house_?

 _Yeah._

 _Ok_

I drive towards Delphic and hope that Nora doesn't fall asleep or anything while on the back of this.


	3. Happy Halloween?

**A/N: So, anyone know what to put if I want this to show up when you search "Nora and Patch lemons"? I put that in and my story is nowhere to be found. Help? Thanks!**

 **AMM**

~Nora's POV~

(At Patch's apartment….)

I'm surprised I didn't fall off the back of Patch's motorcycle or fall asleep. I'm so drowsy and it's probably because I'm so traumatized. When I thought about taking the next step in my relationship, I meant Patch. Not the guys from Bo's.

I almost completely forgot about doing anything with Patch until Patch whispered in my head _Time to get off the bike, Angel._

I got off the bike and Patch got off too, then came right up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, careful not to scare me. He wasn't scaring me though. I wanted him and I wanted him now. I want to make sure that Patch is the one who takes me. Not some other guy.

I'm about to turn around when I feel Patch rest his forehead on my shoulder and whisper, "I'm so sorry, Angel."

Sorry? Why's he sorry?

"Patch?" I turn around and face him. "Why are you sorry? There's no need for you to be sorry. You didn't do anything."

"I was the reason those guys were after you tonight and I almost hurt you trying to stop them."

I cup the side of his face and his head nuzzles my hand. "Patch, you didn't do anything. Those guys had no reason to come after you. And you didn't hurt me. Patch, you could never hurt me. You can push table over with me laying on them, but that doesn't mean that you hurt me. You were trying to protect and save me. That's all that matters." He closes his eyes and sighs. "Hey, open your eyes." He opens his eyes and I stare into the black pits. "I love you, Patch. I could never not love you." I smile gently at him.

He smiles back, a real smile. "I love you too, Nora. So, so, much."

I lean forward and press my lips against his and then I start to pull away. I was expecting a sweet and gentle kiss, but the electricity when he started kissing back was undeniable. My hands immediately shot into his hair as he wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

Patch's tongue starts running over my lips and when I open them, immediately goes to fight my own tongue. I let him win and he started exploring my mouth. Patch pulled away from me and began kissing down my neck, letting me catch my breath. I moan when he kisses my pulse point and starts sucking, creating a hickey and marking me as his. He then continues his way down and started kissing the top of my breast. "Patch…." I moan. "Patch, we need to go inside. I think it's starting to rain." He pulls back and looks at his shirt and my skin that was starting to get little droplets of water on it. He grabs my hand and pulls me after him. He pulls me into one of the maintenance sheds and pulls me towards the door in the back leading to his apartment. He gets me through the door then turns around and I jump up on him, my dress pulling either further up my thighs as Patch reaches around to firmly cup my ass. He starts walking through the apartment, never once hitting anything or stumbling. We finally get into his bedroom and he throws me on his silky sheets. I giggle as I bounce up a little. He grins his fox grin and crawls over me. I reach for his jacket and push it off his shoulders and immediately reach for the hem of his black t-shirt and pull it up and over his head and throw it somewhere. Patch reaches behind me and I arch my back as I feel him pull the zipper of my dress down, exposing my lace-covered breasts to him. I moan and then feel Patch's warm hand covering my breast. I moan and arch my back a little again, obviously turned on by what he is doing. _God, you're beautiful_.

"Mmmm, Patch…." I moan. "Patch, oh g-go…."

Patch slid my bra down, my nipples coming into view. He lowered his head to suck on the left one. "Patch, please. Please, just make love to me. Please. I don't want anyone else." I moan as Patch's head shoots up at my words. He looks me straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure, Angel?" he asks, uncertainty evident in his voice.

"I'm more then sure." I moan.

Patch reaches around my back and I arch up from the bed again. Patch unclasps my bra and rips it from my arms. Patch gives his undivided attention to my breasts. He rolls the nipples between his thumb and pointer finger and kisses around the globes. He looks up at me and his hands leave my breasts to start trailing all over.

I move my hands to the button of his jeans. The last thing to leave his body would be his boxers. Patch continues kissing my breasts, but then starts heading down my body again. His hands reach down to my dress and pull it off my body along with my tights and panties. I pull my other glove off and then I freeze. Patch is at my belly button now. He kisses down to my left hip and then kisses down my left thigh. He does the same to my right hip and thigh and then comes to the area that is throbbing for him.

He runs his tongue lazily over my clit, waiting to see what my reaction would be. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I close them tightly, letting out a strangled gasp.

His tongue slides up and down my clit until he takes my little bundle of nerves into his mouth and lightly sucks. He sucks between gentle flicks and nibbles.

"Fuck, Patch!" I scream out.

Patch's tongue slides in and out of me, my center getting wet and my stomach starts tightening in preparation for my orgasm. My hips start bucking up into his mouth when he reaches and arm up and pins my hips down to the bed. I feel my stomach tighten and then with a few more strokes of his tongue, I cum. "Patch! Patch! I, I love you, love you so, uh, so much!" I feel Patch sucking the last of my orgasm and then he comes up and lies over me. I pull his face to me and kiss him till I'm out of breath.

Then I feel something pressing into my center. I look down and gasp to see Patch poised at my entrance. When did he lose his boxers? Oh well. I feel him continue to press his tip into me.

"Patch, please." I say, noticing his hesitation.

He moved, entering slowly. I grasp the sheets tight in my hands as a pain worse then anything I've ever felt washes through me.

"I'm so sorry, Angel." Patch whispers to me, stilling inside me as I wait for the pain to pass. I grow uncomfortable and shift my hips and that's when I feel the greatest amount of pleasure I've ever felt in my life. I move my hips again and Patch grunts while I moan. "Oh, God. Patch, move please."

"You are so hot, Angel." He says, filling me all the way. Patch was by no means small in any way. He was beyond human standards in every way…. including how big _that_ was. My guess was he was about 9 ½ in. Bigger then I knew guys to be.

His arms started shaking from holding back from flat out thrusting into me till I broke.

Patch starts to slowly thrust into me, building the pleasure I felt to unbearable amount of pleasure till I knew. I wanted more.

"More, Patch. Please…." I moan.

"You never have to ask, Angel." He whispers into my ear.

Patch starts thrusting harder, his pace still slow, though.

"Fas-faster, please. Oh, God. Faster, Patch!"

Patch speeds up, and with every thrust I see him start to lose control. He grits his teeth to tries to maintain any self-control he has left. I clench around him and he grunts as he pushes in harder then he has all night, trying to move in my tight shaft. He hits more sweet spots then I even knew existed.

Patch grabs my hands with his left hand and pins them above my head. His right hand starts trailing down my body, to my breasts and I arch up into him.

"Angel, you're so warm and wet…. and so unbelievably tight." He grunts, pushing in so hard, I'm afraid I'll break.

"Please," I whisper.

"Say my name." Patch orders.

"Patch," I whisper.

"No, scream my name, Angel. Scream it."

He juts his hips forward and I scream "Paaaattttcccchhhh!"

"Good girl," he kisses me on the lips as he reaches down and flicks my clit. I start pulsing around him. I flip him over and start riding him. His hands sit on my hips. I start slowing down; afraid I'm doing it wrong.

"Angel, please don't slow down. You're doing fine. Just take what you need." He groans. I start bouncing and Patch's eyes stare straight into my eyes and I see how mesmerized he is, so I play up to the roll. I throw my head back and my hair cascades down my back. I close my eyes and start bouncing on top of him faster. I also start making circular motions with my hips when his hips start meeting mine as he thrusts up. My eyes close and I moan, "So close, so fucking close. Ahh, fucking close, Patch."

Patch suddenly flips me over, powering into me, going as deep and hard in as possible, I scream, my back jack-knifing off the bed. The knots in my stomach closer and closer to coming undone, but then Patch starts talking to me.

"It's alright, Angel. Let go, cum all over me." Hearing those words causes me to lose it. "Patch!" I scream as he leans down to kiss me. I kiss him back as I clamp on him. I feel something hot shoot though me as Patch pounds into my sweet spots every time he slams into, trying to make our orgasms last as long as possible.

"Fuck, Nora!" I'm relieved to hear him call me Nora instead of Angel for this moment. Patch continued to rock, but gradually slowed down as we came down from our high. Patch rolled to the side and slid out of me. I whimpered at the loss of him filling me.

"I love you," I hear him whisper in my hair. "And Happy Halloween."

 **A/N: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed! Please R &R and let me know what you liked and disliked and all that "fun stuff" Thanks! And Happy Halloween!**

 **AMM**


End file.
